Professor Byleth
B Y L E T H character and code belong to pokeball created for the fanfic Three Houses "Such power dwells within?" -Byleth Eisner 'R E F E R E N C E' bases by joy ang, edited by drachen hybride, colored by pokeball, original pouch edits by luna edited on by pokeball 'A P P E A R A N C E' Byleth's name is ironic, even to her appearance. Byleth's scales are mostly light blues to reflect off of her dark blue scales, which are her tertiary color for her legs and scales on her wings. Her stars, like other NightWing wings do, shine during the darkness and night, which others seem to admire. As a teacher, she carries a pouch with her teaching supplies. She has a lighter blue SeaWing stripes but has no gills and is unable to breathe underwater. 'P E R S O N A L I T Y' Byleth is very subdued and usually has a hard time expressing emotion, while dragons she is close to, such as Jeralt, she can feel their emotions even though she does not have any NightWing powers. Most of her students say that expressions outward usually vary, but they are surprised when she simply smiles. Due to Jeralt keeping a lot of information from her, Byleth is usually curious about animus magic. She formed bonds with her students in her house she teaches, Black Eagles, certainly Edelgard. 'H I S T O R Y' Born to the mercenary Jeralt and his wife, Water, Byleth grew up as a mercenary, while her mother died shortly after hatching for an unknown reason, while most believe it was an sickness. However, the true reason was that Water's animus magic came from her heart due to her enchantment from when she was a dragonet after some of her animus magic failed and almost costed her her life, and when Byleth manifested the magic, her heart stopped beating. Rhea helped Water save Byleth's life with more animus enchantments, but it costed Water's life in the process to rescue Byleth. This left Jeralt to raise her all on his own, but Rhea was planning to kill the newborn dragonet, so when a fire was on near their den, Jeralt used the fire to fake Byleth's death and ran away with her to a part of the Night Kingdom where all the mercenaries like to stay, and an area that almost nobody goes to. Byleth was a fierce fighter and was known for her courage in battle, when sometime later she decides to teach for the Officers Academy. She then dreams about a green SandWing who claims to be called Sothis. She asks Jeralt about her, where he replies he does not know her. Byleth then meets up with three Officers Academy students, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude, where she chooses to teach Edelgard and the Black Eagles when they ask about her teaching at the Officers Academy. adding more later when stuff occurs in fanfic 'R E L A T I O N S H I P S' Princess Edelgard: Prince Dimitri: Claude: 'T R I V I A' *Byleth's name is ironic, as it comes from Beleth, a king of Hell 'G A L L E R Y' adding later Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Teacher) Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Teacher)